They loved
by Florinoir
Summary: Un homme essaie d'en recuperer un autre...


pseudo: Florinoir

Titre:They loved

Genre: deathfic, yaoi, romance,UA,OOC

Couple: 2x1, 212, 6x1,616

Disclamer: Ben vu qu'ils sont pas mal OOC, on peut dire que...

/Tous les persos de Gundam Wing, les armes en mains/: NAN!!

Bon... Ben... Je les aient pas crées, je les empruntent et je les faits souffrir pour me venger!!

/Les persos/ Oups...

* * *

**THEY LOVED**

Duo Maxwell, vingt et un ans, sportif de haut niveau, sortit d'un pas conquérant de l'ascenceur et alla sonner à la porte du vingtième étage de l'immeuble grand standing dans lequel vivait...

Il eut un rire amer, cynique, empli de colère et de haine, et les magnifiques yeux améthystes qui le faisait aduler par tant de monde s'assombrirent de rage.

Zecks Merquize et Heero Yui...

_" Heero... Tu es à moi..."_

_

* * *

_

**Flash back:**

**Un stade, des cris enthousiastes, des courreurs franchissant une ligne d'arrivée.**

**Un chatain aux cheveux nattés et en sueur, champion de la course, s'approche de son challenger, un brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, lui aussi en sueur. Des yeux violets, rieurs, assurés, admiratifs se heurtent à des prunelles marines, glaciales.**

**- Jolie course! C'est bien la première fois que je me donne à fond!**

**L'autre fait un signe de tête, comme pour accepter le compliment et se détourne. Le natté, vexé et surprit, fait un sourire carnassier... Une nouvelle proie... Et farouche, qui plus est...**

**Fin flash back.

* * *

**

Depuis lors, il avait harcelé le garçon, le battant in extremis à chacune de leurs rencontres, le collant, le draguant ouvertement, jamais impressionné par la reserve de sa proie. Puis le brun finit par ceder, d'abord pour avoir la paix. Ils se virent en dehors des compétitions sportives, et petit à petit, Duo Maxwell se revela gentil et drôle, attentionné. Et au fur et à mesure, Heero Yui sorti de sa carapace et se montra timide, innocent, intelligent. Et petit à petit, Duo devint sincère et Heero tombait amoureux. Et il y eu leur première nuit, première fois tout court pour le brun. Et leurs corps s'étaient complétés, adorés.

Et puis ils furent un couple, passioné, explosif, s'aimant à se détruire. Et Duo alla voir ailleurs, et fit des crises de jalousie de plus en plus violentes à Heero quand il le surprenait à parler avec autre que lui.

Et Heero ne disait rien, se renfermant, laissant faire Duo lorsqu'il le trompait, rétorquant juste quand ils se heurtaient. Et son coeur se déchirait.

Mais ils s'aimaient.

Et il y eu Zecks Merquize, lui aussi sportif de haut niveau, blond, au visage angélique, aux doux yeux azurs compréhensifs. Et Duo l'emmena chez lui, pensant en faire sa proie pour oublier une nuit de plus qu'il aimait réellement celui qu'il disait acquit. Et Zecks vit Heero. En tombant éperdumment amoureux.

Mais Heero aimait Duo.

Et Zecks fut là, devint l'ami du brun. Et Heero s'ouvrit au blond, qui ne l'aima que plus.

Mais Heero aimait Duo.

Mais Heero commença à aimer Zecks.

Et les disputes s'intensifiaient, et Duo s'éloignait, et Heero souffrait. Et un jour, il craqua dans les bras de Zecks. Et, enlacés, ils s'embrassèrent. Et continuèrent plus loin.

Et Heero quitta Duo pour rejoindre Zecks.

Duo se convainquit au début qu'il s'en moquait, que c'était juste son orgueuil bafoué qui le faisait s'éttouffer sous le poids des sanglots qu'il réprimait.Qui le faisait mourir à petit feu...

Et il croisait le couple, et Duo vit Heero épanouit, heureux, plus beau que jamais. Au bras d'un autre. Et il comprit enfin. Et refusa d'admettre qu'il était trop tard.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait devant l'appartement que partageaient son amour et l'homme qui le lui avait volé.

_" Heero... Tu es à moi..."

* * *

_

La porte s'ouvrit, et Zecks fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant son visiteur.

- Duo?

- Zecks. Tu ne me fais pas entrer?

Le blond s'effaça pour laisser passer le chatain. Ce dernier fit le tour de l'appartement avant de rejoindre Zecks au salon, son coeur se crispant devant les photos du couple et les affaires d'Heero.

Les deux hommes s'assirent dans les fauteuils confortables. Une baie vitrée donnant sur une terrasse montrait le spectacle du jour déclinant, et la pluie battait la vitre. Le vent violent faisait s'agiter les cordes à linges suspendues au dessus du vide par deux épais pics de bétons.

- ... Tu veux quelque chose?

- Un jus de goyave, si tu as.

"_Bien sûr qu'il en a, c'est la boisson préférée d'Heero!"_

Les poings du natté se crispèrent.

Le blond se leva et alla chercher les boissons. Il revint, et après avoir bu une gorgée, demanda:

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici?

- Heero.

Zecks se tendit. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour , cette confrontation aurait lieux. Car il ne doutait pas de la tournure que prendrait la discution. Il fut heureux qu'Heero ne soit pas là pour assister à une ultime bataille le concernant. Il était encore fragilisé par sa relation houleuse avec le chatain. le blond savait qu'une telle intensité dans un couple ne pouvait être oubliée. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de ceder le jeune homme au natté. Pour le bien-être de son amour, et pour lui.

- Heero n'est pas là.

- Et c'est tant mieux, n'est ce pas?

- Je crois, oui.

- Tu as peur. Tu sais pertinamment ce qui se passerait si il était ici.

- J'ai toute confiance en Heero. Je suis juste soulagé qu'il n'assiste pas à une tentative pitoyable de ta part pour le reconquérir qui le ferait souffrir.

- Il m'aime encore.

- Non. Tu lui a assez fait de mal comme ça!

- J'ai changé! j'ai compris! Et je sais que c'est celui dont j'ai besoin!Et qu'il a besoin de moi! Bordel, Zecks! Que crois-tu être pour lui?! Tu es juste le pote qui se trouvait là lors d'une de mes conneries, et qui lui à servi de consolateur! Il croit peut-être t'aimer, mais il ne peut pas m'avoir zappé de sa vie!

le blond serra les poings à son tour. Les propos de Duo lui avait fait mal. C'était ce qu'il se demandait chaque nuits, lorsqu'il regardait avec amour et inquiétude le brun endormi dans ses bras. Mais l'amour qu'il lisait dans les profondeurs marines lorsqu'il se reveillait étouffait cette voix sombre et pessimiste. L'étouffait. Ne la faisait pas disparaître...

Relevant la tête, tentant de maîtriser sa colère grandissante, il riposta:

- Peut-être que tu as été son premier amour, Duo, mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu es l'unique! Je sais que c'est moi qu'il a choisi! Et tu ne peux plus rien contre!

Blanc de rage, le natté se releva d'un bond, fremissant.

- Il est à moi!

- Surement pas! Tu as eu ta chance, et tu as été assez con pour la laisser filer! Assume et passe à autre chose!

-JAMAIS! Hurla le chatain en balançant son verre contre le mur.

Ils étaient tous les deux debout, le regard étincelant, la respiration courte. Duo inspira profondemment pour se calmer. Et il eut un flash.

_Zecks au dessus d'Heero, le couvrant de baisers, Heero lui repondant passionnement, se serrant contre lui, sur le canapé en face, le brun sur les genoux du blond lui caressant le visage avec cette expression si tendre qu'il ne reservait qu'à lui, sur le fauteuil, leurs étreintes, leurs baisers, tout ce qu'il regrettait._

La tête lui tournait, il les voyait partout, partageant les moments qui lui revenaient de droits! Se sentant perdre pieds, il inspira une nouvelle fois. Et sentit l'odeur si ennivrante d'Heero.

Et il perdit la tête.

Il se jeta en hurlant sur Zecks qui ne put que recevoir l'assault en se protegeant le visage. Puis une fois, la surprise passée, il ceda à la colère de voir l'homme capable de lui enlever et de faire autant souffrir l'amour de sa vie et repondit aux coups avec la même rage que son adversaire.

Au court de l'altercation, Duo envoya le blond cogner contre la table basse. La tempe en sang, il s'évanouit dans un gémissement. le natté se releva, le regard fou, haineux, la respiration sifflante, la bouche ensanglantée.

C'est alors qu'il avisa la collection de poignards de Zecks. Il en prit un et retourna près du blond. Il le fixa, eut un flash d'un moment d'intimmité avec son amour. Il gronda et planta l'arme dans l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci eut un sursault, mais ne se reveilla pas. Retirant le couteau et le portant à ses yeux, il resta fasciné devant le sang luisant sur la lame. Il eut une autre pensée pour le couple traître, et brandit le poignard...

- NON!!!

Duo se retourna brusquement pour voir Heero, son sac de sport à ses pieds, fixant d'un regard horrifié la scène.

Puis tout alla très vite. Le brun fonça vers la porte-fenêtre, l'ouvrit en grand et escalada le mur de la terrasse. Il se retourna, le vent et la pluie fouettant son corps mince sous ses vetements, faisant glisser comme des larmes sur son visage.

- TU AURAS DEUX MORTS SUR LA CONSCIENCE!! Hurla-t-il!

* * *

Heero avait la tête vide, il avait vu Duo avec le couteau ensanglanté au dessus du corps de Zecks qui saignait, et n'avait plus qu'une envie: mourir en même tenps que son aimé.Voyant le chatain hurler et se precipiter vers lui, il s'aggripa a l'un des pics perpendiculaire au balcon et s'éloigna du bord, echappant aux mains dunatté. Suspendu au dessus du vide, il regarda en bas, et ne vit qu'un tourbillon presque opaque de vents et de gouttes, apercevant à peine les lueurs venat du sol. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient:

_Duo a tué Zecks le premier amour de ma vie a tué le scond c'est ma faute tout est fini Zecks est mort Zecks Duo Zecks ZECKS!!_

Il songea à sa vie, succession de combats sportifs, privés, à son coeur si souvant blessé, une fois de trop... Il repensa au corps de Zecks, à la folie dans les yeux de Duo... Au corps sans vie de Zecks... Il lâcha prise... Et se retrouva entouré par deux bras, un corps trempé comme le sien, tremblant comme le sien, par une vois chaude et désespérée entrecoupée de sanglots qui répètait son nom comme une litanie:

- Heero! Heero! Heero! Heero!

* * *

Duo avait cru faire un arret cardiaque quand il l'avait vu lâcher le pic. Il s'était rué en avant, jeté sur les bras qui tombaient, avait rattrappé in extremis les mains et avait tiré le corp de son amour de l'autre côté du balcon où ils s'étaient écroulés, le serrant si fort, refusant de le lâcher, plus jamais! Il l'entendit gémir, et le ramena vite à l'intérieur où Zecks ne s'était toujours pas reveillé. Il lui enlevait son blouson trempé quant il vit les deux perles marines s'ouvrir et le fixer avec une immense douleur:

- Pourquoi... Laisse moi mourir... Plus de raison de vivre...Zecks... Tu as tué... Zecks...

Duo sentit une lame froide de colère et de chagrin le fouetter. Son visage se durcit;

- Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps! Il est vivant! Ta "raison de vivre" est en vie! Crachat-il.

Les yeux d'Heero s'agrandirent et il sourit, incroyablement soulagé:

- Merci... Kamisama... Merci!!

Le jeune homme voulut se lever pour aller près de son amant, mais il fut brutalement plaqué au sol.

- Duo...

Le chatain, fou de rage, lui arracha sa chemise trempée avant de défaire fievreusement les boutons de son jean.

- Duo!! Non! Arèt...

La bouche du natté le baillona en un baiser violent et passionné. Heero y repondit par reflexe, puis reprit ses esprits et commença à se débattre alors que Duo lui enlevait son pantalon et son boxer.

Les amethystes brulantes se plantèrent dans ses yeux et il se retrouva figé par toute la tristesse, la passion, le regret, le désir et la folie qu'il y vit.

- Tu es à moi... Rien qu'à moi!!

- Comment oses-tu me dire ça?! Tu...Tu me prennais pour une pute! Tu me trompais avec tout le monde!

- FUCK OFF!!

Duo lui ravit de nouveau les lèvres, l'embrassant si brutalement qu'il les fit saigner. Il parcourut ensuite son visage et son cou de baisers en haletant:

- C'est toi que j'aimais... Que j'aime!Tu m'as rendu fou! Et j'ai eu peur! C'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose de si intense! J'ai eu PEUR! C'était pour ça que j'allais voir ailleurs!!!

- Tu mens... Duo! Ne fais pas ça!

Mais le chatain lui parcourait tout le corps avec ses mains, avec sa langue, comme autrefois; et comme autrefois, il ne put rien faire contre la vague de plaisir et de sentiments contradictoires qui le prennait à son contact. Ce ne fut que quand il le sentit le preparer qu'il reprit une partie de ses esprits;

- Duo! Non... Non...

- Je... Ne m'arreterais pas... Laisse moi... Laisse moi t'aimer... Une dernière fois... Je t'en supplie!

En voyant le visage ravagé de larmes de son ancien amant, Heero laissa èchapper deux filets de cristal le long de ses joues... Et se laissa faire...

_Zecks... Pardon... Je t'aime...

* * *

_

Zecks se reveilla, l'esprit brumeux, la tempe et l'épaule gauche le lançant atrocement. Puis d'un coup le voile se dechira et il se rapella. La visite de Duo, la dispute, la bagarre... Affolé, il tourna la tête... Et resta figé, les yeux grand ouverts...

A deux mètres de lui se trouvaient les cadavres d'Heero et Duo. Le natté serrait encore dans ses mains les deux poignards qu'il avait planté dans les deux coeurs...

OWARI...

* * *

/Heero/...

/Duo/...

/Zecks/...

/Moi/... Mais qu'est ce qui m'a priiiiiiiiiiissss!!!!

/Duo/Florinoir...

/Moi/ Viii Duo?(regard John Caffey)

/Duo/Zecks/Heero/ COURS!!

/Moi en train de me jeter à couvert sous les feux des armes et les jets de lames/ WAAAAAAHHH!! GOMENNNNNNN!! J'LE REFERAIS PLUUUUSSS!!!

Quelques heures plus tard...

/Moi sortant de sous l'evier/ Sont partis? Bon, j'ai écrit ça pour rétablir la donne, rapport à une autre fic que je suis en train d'écrire!

Vous voulez bien me laisser un pitit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?(regard-John-Caffey-que-même-bambi-il-fait-moins-pitié)??

Ciao!!


End file.
